Hermione and Ron
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Hermione and Ron love each other, and we all know it. But can they realize that too? Complete. Sorry for lack of good title.
1. Hogwarts Memories

Hermione and Ron 

Summary: Hermione likes Ron, Ron likes Hermione!

I own no characters in this story ( JK Rowling owns so much...

It started in their first year. Harry and Ron could remember it vividly. Harry had figured how what he was, and met the Weasley family, who helped him get onto Platform 9 and ¾. Ron and he had been sitting in a carriage, when a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large teeth opened their carriage girl. Ron had been trying to turn Scabbers yellow.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Ron said in a high, bossy voice, as he, Harry, and Hermione were walking in Hogsmeade during the winter. They were talking of how they met.

"Shut up Ron. I never said it that way."

"Yes you did, there's more."

"I remember," Harry interrupted, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Not very humble, were you?" Ron snickered.

"Oh shut up, I was in my first year! That was fiveyears ago."

"Right, remember when I told you my name?" Harry asked.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Ron recited.

As Ron and Harry were busy snickering about Hermione's so called "humbleness", Hermione had bent down and made a snowball. She threw it forcefully at the back of Ron's head.

"Ouch!" Ron gasped, "What was that for?" He bent down and scooped some snow, which exploded in Hermione's brown hair. Harry laughed as the three of them began a snowball fight. Hermione had bewitched snowballs to hit Hermione. Harry and Ron were still throwing them manually.

"Oy! No fair! I forgot the spell!" Ron shouted as snowballs burst in his face one after another. "

You should have thought about that," Hermione yelled.

"I saved you from a troll!"

"Back in first year," Hermione replied smoothly.

"Yea, but still..." Ron protested. Hermione stopped the snowballs.

"That's when we became friends," Hermione said.

"Yea," Ron replied hazily. Harry looked at the two of them, who were staring at each other affectionately. "

Ugh," Harry groaned, "You are being disgusting!"

Hermione and Ron quickly snapped to attention and looked away from each other.

"What are you talking about mate?" Ron asked innocently.

"Yea, the way you guys stared at each other?"

"I didn't stare!"

"Neither did I!"

"Look, if you guys like each other just admit it!" Ron face became a deep shade of magenta, and consequently so did Hermione's.

"I – I don't like her! She's just my friend!"

"An-and I don't like him!"

Harry laughed, "It's been obvious since our first year."

"How?" Ron demanded. "Remember how mad you got when Malfoy called her a Mudblood?"

"I – I – well a mudblood is a serious offense, and Hermione is one of my friends!"

"And you were like all impressed when Hermione slapped him,"

"Well Hermione isn't the type who would slap someone!"

"You were jealous when Hermione said she was going to the Yule Ball with someone."

"I wasn't jealous! I was just... curious!"

"You couldn't stop staring at her at the Yule Ball when she was with Krum..." A snowball suddenly exploded in Harry's face.

"I. Don't. Like. Her!" he yelled.

Hermione was turning red meanwhile.

"And Hermione, remember when that Fleur Delacour girl gave Ron a kiss? You looked like you were going to kill her!"

"No I wasn't! I – I just thought it wasn't right about that girl just kissing him!"

"And why?" Hermione turned redder and Ron was turning to a beet. "Let's just go and get some... butterbeer, ok?" Ron suggested quickly. Harry snickered, but agreed, and the three set off for the Three Broomsticks.

Note: Ok, I removed the 2nd chapter, it sounded a little demented after I read it over again (I'm sorry, I wrote it when I was really really tired, my brain wasn't functioning as well, I can do much better than that!) :) Thanks to all 8 reviewers, one of which is my own username, but see, me and my best friend share this account, so that was her. I am currently redoing it after the constructive criticism from Wolverine is Hott. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW – I always look for better ways to improve!

Note: Now, 3 years later, I've totally changed. I was readnig this. It is soooooooooooooo messed up. But a lotta people likes it, so I'll leave it, and I'm too lazy to rewrite it. After I finish Into the Spirit World, I _will_ be working on the sequel, 'We're Not a Couple'.


	2. Denials, Denials, Denials

Hermione and Ron  
  
I own no characters, JK Rowling owns all.  
  
Harry found their trip to the Three Broomsticks very aggravating, as he had stirred up the topic of Hermione and Ron crushing on each other, and found that they were staring at each other every few seconds, then looking away and blushing. And Hermione kept starring off into space dreamily.  
  
"Will you stop?" he asked.  
  
"Stop what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like I said before, if you guys like each other, just admit it! It's getting really annoying!"  
  
"Harry mate, I don't like her! She's a friend."  
  
Hermione did not answer. Harry looked at what she was doing in her spiral notebook. The tip of her feather quill was drawing hearts in pink ink around the name Ronald Weasley, and the 'o' in Ronald was replaced with a heart.  
  
"Hermione, isn't that notebook for spew?"  
  
"S.P.E.W.!" Hermione snapped, then realized what she had done in her notebook and quickly slammed it shut.  
  
Ron tried to peer over Harry's shoulder to see what Hermione had done in the notebook, but Hermione had already closed it. Ron was eyeing her funnily.  
  
Harry then felt he would just pop, so quickly he said, "Look, I'm gonna uh – go to Honeydukes. You guys can meet me there – when you've confessed," Harry taunted.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ron snapped as Harry walked out the door laughing.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"I don't like you," she said.  
  
"Well don't think I do," Ron replied flatly.  
  
Hermione ignored him and began to write gibberish into her S.P.E.W. notebook. Ron slurped noisily at his butterbeer, and when he finally looked in the tankard and saw that he had been slurping at nothing, he quickly asked Madame Rosmerta for another tankard and passed ten silver sickles into her hand absentmindedly. He drank slowly, determined not to look at one of his best friends. Hermione seemed to be trying just as hard.  
  
iWhy am I even staying here with her? Shouldn't I be with Harry? /iRon thought.  
  
Hermione leapt from her seat and slammed her notebook shut, "Oh this is ridiculous, I'm going to see Harry at Honeydukes!"  
  
"Well if you're going, I'm coming too, you can't just leave me alone here!"  
  
"Come if you must! It's just getting too awkward!"  
  
The two set out for Honeydukes. The chilly wind blew about them and they were glad to get into the warmth of Honeydukes. It was packed with Hogwarts students, and it would have been impossible to find Harry had he not called out, "Over here Hermione, Ron."  
  
Harry's face was filled with taunting glee. He would've seemed like Draco this day, taunting Hermione and Ron's love lives and laughing? Nevertheless, they filled bags of chocolates, fudge, Bertie Bott's Beans, Acid Pops ("Do you think I can disguise this somehow and maybe get Fred to eat it?" Ron asked. "That would be silly and immature. Besides, you're not seeing them 'til term's over, by then the pops will have been gone." "I know, but still."), and a new fudge that Honeydukes was sampling.  
  
The trolley ride back was filled with Hermione's talk of N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"They say that it will determine what job you get. I don't know what I want to be. I used to want to work in the Ministry of Magic, but I don't know now, an Auror sounds interesting, but maybe Flourish and Botts? What I really want is to advance S.P.E.W."  
  
"Hermione, we don't care," Harry said dully.  
  
Ron was tuning out and eating Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Yes you do Harry, if you want to be an Auror you need top N.E.W.Ts! And you know you want to be an Auror!"  
  
"BLEH!" Ron suddenly shouted.  
  
"What's so bad about an Auror? I think it's a great idea," Hermione said sternly, looking at Ron.  
  
"Not that – I just ate a Booger flavor bean. It tasted disgusting!"  
  
Harry laughed and reached into the box. Her took out a green bean.  
  
"Grass," he muttered, "I've tried this before."  
  
He nibbled the corner and the fresh, dewy taste of grass filled his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked at it in disgust.  
  
"You know Hermione, grass isn't that bad," Harry said, and popped the rest of the bean into his mouth.  
  
Note: Yay! It's revised! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. What do you want for the next chapter?  
  
A. Hermione and Ron confess B. Hermione and Ron deny C. Ron finds Hermione is dating Krum and gets jealous D. None of the above, other (if you pick D, be sure to tell me what it is you want). 


	3. More Denials

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling owns all...  
  
Yay! I am so happy! I have 11 reviewers, which goes to show that people are actually READING my FanFic! I appreciate all the suggestions for this chapter, and it seems that the most popular subject for this chapter will be that fact that Hermione and Ron keep denying! But if I get more reviews saying what you want, and another suggestion outvotes the fact Hermione and Ron deny, I may replace this with a new chapter to go with the newest vote, so if you don't like Hermione and Ron denying on and on, just review and tell me what you think! And now, I guess if you actually went through with reading this long paragraph about me being happy and all that, thanks! Now the awaited Chapter 3...   
  
Chapter 3  
  
At last the trolley ride ended, Ron and Harry got off as quick as they could (Hermione as still talking about N.E.W.T.s and careers). Hermione caught up later as they sat down in the Great Hall for a warm dinner. In less than a few minutes, food sprang up on the plates. Harry helped himself to mashed potatoes, chicken, steak, a sweet roll, and orange slices. As he gulped down mashed potatoes, he noticed that Ron was doodling H.G. R.W. in his mashed potatoes with his fork, and staring at Hermione at the same time. Hermione seemed to be trying her hardest not to look at Ron.  
  
"Heavens sake, just give it up! I know you guys like each other, so just admit it!"  
  
"I don't like her, and I will never say so!" Ron said flatly.  
  
Hermione either heard and refused to answer, or she was pretending not to hear, or she just didn't hear, because she was talking to a fifth year about O.W.L.s.  
  
"It's not that hard if you pay attention in class and study, but you know, some people don't do that, so they only get a few O.W.L.s. By far, I think Defense Against the Dark Arts is the easiest, but of course that's my opinion..." and on and on she droned.  
  
"Ron, don't forget, we face Slytherin on Friday," Harry said.  
  
"Yea, I know. 'Don't listen to what the crowd says, your whole focus is on keeping the Quaffle out of the goal. Pretend you're deaf.' You've lectured me 10 times, you're starting to sound like Angelina."  
  
"I guess it's a thing with all Quidditch captains, isn't it?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'd love to be a Quidditch captain," Ron said wistfully.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to take a scoop of chocolate ice cream. He knew sometimes he got everything, and Ron had to just watch as Harry got all the credits.  
  
When dinner ended, Harry went to the common room and started on his Care of Magical Creatures essay (explain what thestrals are and what makes them interesting, why Hagrid was doing thestrals again he did not know). Ron came over and groaned.  
  
"I still need to write another five inches!" he groaned.  
  
"Great, I need ten," Harry replied.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione who sat beside them and was working on Arithmancy. "Hermione, give me your thestral essay, quick!"  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue, "You know Ron, you can't copy my stuff forever."  
  
"Yea, but that's why I'm copying you stuff now, c'mon, Harry and I need like five inches!"  
  
"Ten," Harry corrected.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you guys learn?"  
  
"Maybe admit that you like Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry! I don't know what is up with you! I don't like Ron anymore than I like you!"  
  
"Nah, you like him, everyone knows that. And everyone knows Ron likes you."  
  
"Harry! Give it up! I will never say that I like Hermione! Never!"  
  
Hermione flung her essay at Harry, "There! I'll give it to you, because you won't learn that you can't copy me, since I won't say that I like Ron!"  
  
The parchment gave a small paper cut on Harry's nose.  
  
"Thanks!" he called, as Hermione went up to the Girls Dormitories.  
  
Ron was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Harry, what signs do I show of liking Hermione?"  
  
"Everything. During dinner today, you were writing H.G. R.W."  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Um... yea!"  
  
"Ok, I was... but H.G. stands for Hilary Gallant!"  
  
"Who's Hilary Gallant?"  
  
"This uh... muggle."  
  
"Oh... how do you know her?"  
  
"Um, what other signs do I show anyway?"  
  
"You were staring at Hermione at dinner also."  
  
"How do you know I was staring at her? I could have been staring at Nearly Headless Nick or someone."  
  
Harry yawned as he copied two paragraphs to fill up his ten inches.  
  
"I'm going to bed, 'night Ron. You'll admit it someday."  
  
Ron picked up a cushion and flung it at Harry's back. 


	4. Accidental Confession

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling owns a full house of Harry Potter characters – I own none  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I got around to writing the 4th chapter of Hermione and Ron! Thanks to all reviewers! I have read all reviews, and have considered all suggestions! Thanks you sooooooo much for taking the time to type a nice review everyone!!!! Also, this chapter is a little short, sorry, the next one'll be longer. Hope you like Chapter 4! - Moony  
  
The next morning was a Saturday, Harry woke up feeling extremely well and went into the common room to read before breakfast, Hermione and Ron weren't awake anyway. He was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It was actually quite interesting. There were a lot of monsters and weird creatures in them, and some of the facts in the book were quite wrong. Once, as Ron and Harry had been going through the book, they had found a large hairy spider that looked a lot like Aragog. Ron had raised the danger level tremendously. As he was reading about basilisks, Hermione yawned.  
  
"You're not at breakfast yet?" she said between a yawn.  
  
"I'm waiting for you and your soon-to-be boyfriend," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Harry, will you drop it for once?" Hermione said exasperated, "Just realize we don't like each other and never will."  
  
"Ok, ok, Ron's down here anyway," Harry sighed.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione decided to get to the library.  
  
"What does she need to go to the library for? She already finished her essays!" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno, maybe to do some 'light-reading'."  
  
"It's a nice Saturday, she could be out in the snow!"  
  
"Drop it Ron, just because you like her, doesn't mean you have to be with her all the time."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER!!"  
  
"Yes you do. You know you do."  
  
"Don't you say that I like Hermione ever again! I will never admit it!"  
  
"You will someday."  
  
"Who do you think you are, Professor Trelawny?"  
  
"No, it's quite obvious, everybody knows you two have had a crush on each other for a long time."  
  
"You will never hear me say that I like her, because I don't just like her, I love her, and if I admit it to her, it would be mortifying! So drop it!"  
  
Harry began sniggering as Ron clapped a hand to his mouth, his face turning a shade of scarlet never seen before.  
  
"I didn't just say that! Forget I said it Harry! I did not say I liked her! I didn't!"  
  
"So you don't like her Ron, you love her. Why didn't you ever tell me? I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Because you would make a big deal out of it like you've been doing! Don't tell Hermione! Please don't!"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Aww, don't worry. I won't breathe a word."  
  
Ron didn't like the way Harry's eyes looked when he said that. 


	5. True Confession

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling owns all and I only own my Harry Potter toothpaste.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Accidental Confession was a nice but short chapter, so I promised you guys the long one in this chapter. I am so glad that I am getting all these reviews! It makes me feel so... GREAT that people read it and review and say they love it! Your reviews are what spur me on to continue!!! Keep reviewing!!! Also, if there are words with apostrophe marks 'like this' it means that it is a thought. – Moony  
  
Ron had to keep an annoyingly close watch on Harry throughout Sunday. He was afraid that if he looked away or talked to someone else, Harry would tell Hermione, and that would be mortifying. No doubt SOMEONE was going to find out, then everyone would know! And Malfoy would be a pure pain. But maybe he did want Hermione to know? Maybe then, he could get his dream? And maybe, just maybe, Hermione liked him back? Would it be good to tell? 'Snap out of it, Ron' he told himself. He looked up in alarm as Harry was telling Hermione something.  
  
"Hermione, guess what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"The next Hogsmeade date is erm... next Friday! You coming?" Ron quickly interrupted, as he threw Harry a very dirty look.  
  
"I don't know, I have homework to do," Hermione said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh come on, get a life Hermione! Come with us! It's like our second to last Hogsmeade date!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh well, fine," Hermione said, "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to finish my arithmancy number chart. So I'm going up to the library."  
  
Hermione hurried up the stairs to the library as Ron stared at her.  
  
"Harry, you can't tell her!"  
  
"Why? You'll never get close to her if she doesn't know!"  
  
"Because..." Ron stuttered, "Because... I'll tell her myself! It's better for her to hear it from me than you!"  
  
Harry looked quite taken aback by his answer. He had been expecting something else.  
  
"All right then, but remember, dreams don't come unless you confess!"  
  
Was what Harry said was true? Ron knew it was. He sighed. 'I'll tell her on Friday then, in the Three Broomsticks. If I can just chase Harry away...' he thought. Ugh. Crushes, puppy love, likes, and true love was a world that was confusing, mortifying, scary, and just plain unnecessary. At least Harry wasn't trapped in this world yet. But he was. Why couldn't he be just a little bit braver? 'Argh! I'll just tell her on the Hogsmeade date and see what happens to Harry.'  
  
But unfortunately, the next Hogsmeade date whizzed by as if someone had put a spell on time to run faster. Ron found his stomach doing many somersaults and wondered if he was ready to tell her. And how Harry was going to get to leave. He found himself walking in 300 circles before he finally followed after Harry onto the trolley. 'Let things just flow, it'll turn out,' he thought. Or would it? 'Bloody hell Ron, it's just confessing, how hard can it be to say 'I like you'?' Wait, did he want to say like or love? He truly loved Hermione, but that would be even more mortifying than saying he liked her. Oblivious to the noise around him in the trolley, he planned what he was going to do step-by-step.  
  
'Ok, first I'll suggest going to the Three Broomsticks. Then I'll chase Harry out by saying, 'I want to talk to Ginny in private', since I'll just drag Ginny along. And tell her. And then... oh I don't know!"  
  
Suddenly, he had sickening thoughts. What if when he told her, Hermione rejected him? What if she hated him for liking her, because she already liked someone else? What if everything went wrong? What if she was already with Viktor Krum? What if she pushed him away?  
  
"Don't panic Ron, it's not that hard," he muttered, "What are the chances that Hermione likes Krum or is with someone else, or will reject you?"  
  
A little voice inside Ron's head seemed to be saying, "Um... 99.9%."  
  
The trolley pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade and Ron's head was spinning and his stomach was turning over and over. 'Come on, let's start with step number 1, you planned this out' he thought.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione," he said tentatively, 'Ugh that came out totally unlike me' he thought, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm like really thirsty and cold and could use a tankard of butterbeer."  
  
Harry and Hermione, having nowhere they wanted to go, agreed. So they set off for the Three Broomsticks. Finding a good seat in a squashy-chaired booth, they drank their butterbeers. Finally, working up the courage, Ron said, "Harry, I need to talk to Ginny in private, with Hermione."  
  
'Ron that sounded like the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, Ginny isn't even here!' he snapped at himself mentally.  
  
But Harry shrugged and left the Three Broomsticks, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione was apparently recording things in her spew notebook. Ron didn't know how to break the ice or what to say. But he had vowed to himself to do this.  
  
"Hermione..." he said slowly, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"Yea," Hermione asked without looking up.  
  
"Well... I have uh... something like to well... um... tell you... yea," he stuttered.  
  
'Ron! Have some confidence!'  
  
"Go ahead and tell me then."  
  
"Well, you see, it's like, well... I don't know how to put it, but well... don't laugh ok?"  
  
'Well was that the most pathetic ice-breaker?'  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Hermione, I – I well... lov- I mean, like you."  
  
It seemed as if thunderous applause shook the Three Broomsticks' tables and there was ringing in Ron's ears. He had just done it. He had just confessed to Hermione that he had liked her. Ron felt his face flush red, as he watched Hermione's reaction. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned red, then pink, then red again, then pink. Her mouth hung open, she seemed a loss for words.  
  
"Ron, I... oh, how should I say this?" she finally managed to stammer.  
  
Ron's heart seemed to fall like a stone. He was being rejected. Every boy knew hen a girl said, 'how should I say this' meant, 'sorry, you're nice and all, but I'm already with someone'.  
  
"Look Hermione, if you don't like me either, I understand. I – I just thought you should know."  
  
"Oh no Ron! Ohhh... it came out wrong. Ron, I, I, I well... like you too."  
  
It was strange. Ron had always thought that if Hermione told him that she liked him it would be romantic. He had always expected to hear applause and ringing. He thought that when Hermione told him, she would have a soft, romantic voice, and he thought in the background, he would hear a slow ballad. But it was nothing like that at all. It was still Hermione's plain voice. There was no applause, no ringing, no soft romantic voice, and no slow ballad. All he knew was his mind became blank, and every bone and nerve in his body was paralyzed. He was rooted to his seat in the booth, his eyes just staring at Hermione. They had done it. They had both confessed their innermost secrets.  
  
Ooh! They confessed!!! Now, I am torn between a few things to do for the next chapter, so now I must call for another poll of what you want for the next chapter:  
  
A. Hermione gives Ron a soft kiss. B. Harry noisily interrupts. C. Someone else interrupts. D. Ron later finds Hermione has been dating Krum. E. None of the above, (please tell me what you would like instead). Hope you liked this!!! – Moony 


	6. LUNA LOVEGOOD?

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling gets all the characters, I get the books and my toothpaste!  
  
I couldn't wait to write this chapter! My pal Padfoot (aka Mimi) has given me a great idea!!! I'm not picking it just because she's one of my best friends in the world, I'm picking it because well, it's a great idea and I think it's just plain funny!!! – Moony  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hermione, since we know about each other now, we could well, get together some time..." Ron said tentatively. They had only just told secrets, he knew it was too soon to be considering... dating.  
  
Hermione smiled softly and leaned her face towards Ron's. She was getting close, too close. Ron could see every eyelash on her eyes. Of course, he had wanted this for a while, but still, not today, the day when he confessed. He wanted it later, when the love was well, deep?  
  
'Ron! What are you thinking? This is getting too out of hand, stop Hermione! Look how close she's getting! Ah!'  
  
The Three Broomsticks door flew open and some snow whirled in. Hermione snapped her head back up and looked to see who had entered. Who but, Luna (Loony) Lovegood? She glided smoothly to Madame Rosmerta, where she paid for a fruit cocktail and sat down beside Ron. Ron cleared his throat softly. Hermione looked furious.  
  
"Excuse me Luna?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Luna said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"You just sat here without our consent? Maybe we want some privacy?"  
  
Luna's normally dreamy eyes flicked to serious and hard.  
  
"Privacy? Did you two want to..." she stopped, the continued, "Get together? Are you on a date? Kiss?"  
  
"Of course not! But we were... we were... we were talking about S.P.E.W.! Right Ron?"  
  
"Erm, yea, that sounds about right, yup, spew, uh huh," Ron spoke hesitantly.  
  
Luna's eyes flickered back to dreamy.  
  
"You can't hide secrets from me, Mione."  
  
"Don't call me Mione! And what sort of secrets would I be hiding? I'm not hiding any secrets, right Ron?"  
  
"Yea, what secrets is she hiding?" Ron said. He sounded like a robot and wasn't really helping.  
  
"Mione, I know you two were about to kiss," Luna said.  
  
"WHAT? KISS? Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"I saw your head leaning closer to Ron."  
  
"I was... whispering something!"  
  
Again Loo-Luna's eyes flickered to hard and cold.  
  
"No! You were going to kiss! I know it! I can tell these things, and Mione, you – you'd better stay away from Ronald! Because, because, I like him, and you can't have him!"  
  
"Why not? He likes ME, not YOU!"  
  
"No he doesn't! Who do you like Ron, who do you like? Who are you truly in love with?"  
  
"I – I – I well, I..." Ron seemed at a loss for words. Two girls liked him, and both of them wanted him. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?  
  
Luna's eyes, once more flickered to her dreamy state, "Don't worry Ronald, I understand. It'd be embarrassing if you had to tell me in front of Hermione."  
  
Luna's eyes became cold at the sight of Hermione.  
  
"I know you like him too, Mione. I'll do anything I can to stop you from getting to him. He's MINE."  
  
With that, Luna stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ok, I'm straying from the topic a little, sorry, but I thought the idea of someone who liked Ron butted in was cool. Also, if you like this story and are dying for another chapter very soon, you must READ THIS! A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am going on a trip to China for the summer. I will be gone for six weeks. Unfortunately, there will be no internet access there, so I will not be able to update for six weeks. Terribly sorry for those who are always dying to read the next chapter!!! I will manually write it in my notebook though, and when I return, will update ASAP! Meanwhile, I encourage you to read the story both me and Padfoot did – When Padfoot Talks Moony Into Being SugarHigh. There are only two chapters because Padfoot slacks in this job. But I am sure, to keep you hooked, she will update, RIGHT PADFOOT? I'll keep my fingers crossed. My readers are really important to me, so I'll update as soon as possible when I come back!!! – Moony 


	7. Arrangements

Hermione and Ron  
  
I still have Harry Potter toothpaste! JK Rowling still has her characters (I hope).  
  
Yay! I found internet access! H&R will be updated!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ron returned to the common room late that night, and found Harry waiting for him by the fire, working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay (the teacher was now an old, kind, but strict teacher called Professor Mearon) about werewolves. He grinned as Ron sat on an armchair next to him.  
  
"Did it go well?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, though he knew well what Harry was talking about. It was quite obvious when he had said 'Ginny' back at the Three Broomsticks, he had meant Hermione. Harry always found out about these things. Luckily, Harry had respected Ron's wish to be with Hermione and private.  
  
"Don't hide it Ron. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Ron smiled. Count on Harry to read his mind. 7 years of being best friends had lead them to be like brothers, so that they could now read each others minds.  
  
"All right. First I want some advice though."  
  
"What kind of advice?"  
  
"What do you do if two girls like you madly, but you only love one of them madly?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Something happen in the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Ron sighed and told Harry the story. Harry laughed afterwards.  
  
"I always thought Luna had fancied you. Count on her to butt in at the right time and be a crazy girl."  
  
"But what do I do?"  
  
"Tell Luna you don't like her, and you like Hermione."  
  
Ron goggled.  
  
"Harry, mate, are you mad? Tell Loon-Luna I don't like her? Imagine what would happen!"  
  
"Well you didn't exactly come to the right person for advice Ron. I don't know anything about love lives and feelings. The only time I had a 'relationship' was with Cho, and remember what happened with her."  
  
Harry continued, "And usually I consult Hermione about women, but seeing as she's the one the problem is dealing with, well, it wouldn't be smart to consult her."  
  
Ron sighed heavily and said, "I guess you're right."  
  
He sat in the armchair staring at the fire for a while, when the portrait hole opened again. Hermione stepped into the common room.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron muttered softly.  
  
Harry managed to supress a snigger.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said, "Harry," she added, noticing Harry scribbling away at his essay.  
  
She sat down and turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, when we were in the Three Broomsticks, and you asked about getting together, were you serious?"  
  
Harry started coughing, which sounded oddly like a fit of laughter. He quickly scribbled more at his parchment and pretended not to overhear. Ron turned magenta and he too pretended not to notice Harry's coughing fit.  
  
"Well, yea, I was."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Because I've been thinking about it, and I would like to."  
  
Ron nearly fell of his armchair, had he not grabbed the arm of the chair. Go 'out' with Hermione? Wow!  
  
'Uh, Ron...' A little voice said in the back of his head, 'What about Luna?'  
  
He ignored the voice and replied, "Sure, why not?" trying to make it sound more casual instead of enthusiastic and heavenly. "How about the Three Broomsticks again. This time we can order the most expensive dessert – and I'll pay for it."  
  
But Ron's face fell. He didn't have enough money to buy a moderately fancy dessert, let alone the most expensive.  
  
"Or er – the most expensive dessert I can buy for the two of us."  
  
Harry's coughing fit had stopped, and he pretended not to hear. He knew of Ron's financial problems. He knew the most expensive dessert Ron could buy was a small sundae with only chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry. It wasn't such a bad dessert, but Ron wanted a very fancy dessert to impress Hermione on their first 'date' if he could call it that.  
  
Hermione seemed to understand.  
  
"Any dessert you buy will please me, as long as I'm with you. I don't care whether it's an ice cream that can emit flames, or whether it's a small fudge brownie, as long as I'm eating the desert with you."  
  
Harry once again started hacking up coughs. He decided to finish up his essay the next morning and not take anymore part in this.  
  
"I'm going upstairs, lovebirds," he announced, and started up the stairs into the boys dormitories.  
  
He left Ron and Hermione in an awkward, silent moment, and minutes later, they too went up to bed.  
  
Like it? PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews spur me to write more and give me ideas!!!!! Reviews make me feel like people actually read my fic and I'm not writing it for nothing! 


	8. A Note to Loony

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling owns the characters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ron found the next day very annoying, as Luna kept winking at him and blowing small kisses as he was eating breakfast. Malfoy was unbearable.  
  
"Got yourself a girlfriend Weasley," he drawled, "Except it isn't that great of a choice isn't it? Who wants Loony Lovegood as a girlfriend? Even if she is kind of pretty, that isn't something to brag about if she's mental. Of course, you don't have enough money to buy yourself a decent girlfriend. Even Granger isn't flirting yet, and she's a Mudblood."  
  
Ron lunged at Malfoy, but Harry had grown stronger and grabbed Ron's robes. Hermione did not help him. She had thrust her wand at him. Harry had only seen her do this to a student once – in third year, when he had made fun of Hagrid. Harry loosened his grip on Ron's robes. He suddenly realized they weren't the 'golden trio' anymore. They were Hermione and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter the loner. He had loosened the robes too long; Ron jumped on top of Malfoy and began punching him. Hermione was muttering a spell.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! NO!" he shouted.  
  
But it was too late. Malfoy had a gash on the side of his face from Hermione's spell and bloody nose from Ron's punches. Snape strode over.  
  
"Dear, dear, fighting in the Great Hall is intolerable. Twenty points each from Gryffindor and detentions for Granger and Weasley. And I see you have hurt Mr. Malfoy considerably, let's take another 20 points each."  
  
"80 points! The foul... horrible... evil... creature!!!" Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione did not scold Ron on insulting a teacher. She seemed to agree. Luna Lovegood walked over and gave Ron a light peck on the cheek. Ron blushed violently. Hermione looked very furious and was holding the urge to slap Luna.  
  
"Boyfriend stealer," she hissed in Luna's ear.  
  
"Look who's talking," Luna replied cooly, "Bye Ron," she said, turning to Ron, and fluttering her eyelashes. As Luna was turning away, Ron called her back.  
  
"Wait! Luna!"  
  
Luna turned around and fluttered her eyelashes once more.  
  
"You should know that, well, see, I, well..."  
  
"Yes?" Luna asked dreamily.  
  
Hermione seemed to froth and boil.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
Luna smiled then whispered in Ron's ear, "Don't worry Ron, I know what you want. See you at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade date, k? Bye, love."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Luna had just forced him into a date.  
  
'No way! Just tell her you don't like her!' the little voice in Ron's head said.  
  
He compromised by deciding to write a note. So, during Charms, he summoned a few things and such so as not to seem suspicious, and started to write..  
  
Dear Luna, Look, I know this is going to hurt your feelings, and I'm really sorry, but I really don't like you. I really like Hermione Granger. Please don't kill her. It's just that, I've liked her since well, 2nd year, and I want to be with her. Not that you're bad. You're a nice girl and really er – fun, but I can't go into like serious stuff with you. Let's just be uh... friends, ok? I'm not coming to Hogsmeade with you on the next date. I have other things to be doing. Sorry. – Ron  
  
Harry peeked over at Ron's note. He laughed.  
  
"You're gonna break a girl's heart, you will Ron."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do Harry?" Ron asked, exasperated.  
  
"Oh I dunno, just saying, it's gonna break her heart."  
  
"Luna's? Luna's heart doesn't break. It goes mad."  
  
"Ok, ok, just deliver the note," Harry chuckled, realizing Ron was right.  
  
Ron rolled it up and gave it to Pidwidgeon (did I spell it right?), who hooted enthusiastically and flew off. Ron sighed, "I hope she doesn't hate me too much."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Why, you like her sort of?"  
  
"No! Harry, this is Luna Lovegood we're talking about! Imagine what she'd do."  
  
"Ron! I hate you! Now the crumpled horned snorkacks are going to attack you!" Harry said in an imitation of Luna's voice, "That doesn't sound too intimidating. I don't see what you're afraid of."  
  
Ron laughed at himself, and thought Harry was right. Why should he be scared of a silly little girl? He should be looking forward to a date with Hermione – right? 


	9. A Date Gone Wrong

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling's, and I need to say no more.  
  
I am slowly waiting for our account to be unlocked. (courtesy of Padfoot) It's AGONIZING! Meanwhile, I am typing many new chapters to H&R, and they'll all be ready by the time our account is unlocked. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Once again, Ron lived through two weeks of agonizing Potions, ludicrous Divination, torture chamber History of Magic, and intolearble homework, just for his date with Hermione, and finally the Hogsmeade day came. Hermione was no where in sight, so Ron assumed she had started for the Three Broomsticks already, to prepare something for him. Ron smiled with pleasure at the thought, and he walked with Harry out the door onto the trolley. Ron was talking nonstop.  
  
"Harry! What do I do! It's my first date! Help me!"  
  
"Number 1 – don't meet any other girl, remember what happened with Cho there."  
  
"Right I'm not meeting anyone today, that's good."  
  
"What else do I do?"  
  
"Oh Ron! You know what to do, Hermione's been your best friend for 7 years, you know practically everything about her, now if she were Luna, you'd have a problem."  
  
"Oh I know! I'm just scared that I'm going to do something wrong!"  
  
"If she really likes you, she wouldn't care."  
  
"Yes, but she's Hermione!"  
  
"'Least you're not dating Loony."  
  
"Yea, but still, I mean – "  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
Harry pushed Ron of the trolley and steered him in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Now get in, and impress her."  
  
And he gave Ron a light shove into the store.  
  
Ron straightened his hair nervously and looked around for Hermione. She found her in a booth. He grinned. She had a small sundae in front of her. He quickly rushed over, Hermione hadn't seen him yet, he decided to give her a sweet surprise.  
  
But as he ran toward the booth, there was someone else sitting there –  
  
"iVikky?"  
  
He gasped in surprise. Hermione looked up. And she turned crimson.  
  
"No Ron! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh I know what's going on!"  
  
"No! Please, let me explain!"  
  
"You've already done some explaining!"  
  
Hermione looked nearly in tears. Ron turned to Krum,  
  
"Excuse us please," he said and pulled Hermione to the side, where no one could hear them.  
  
"Oh Ron! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Yea, you damn right should be! Having Krum with you when we're supposed to have a date today?"  
  
"No Ron! He just, he just came in to see how I was doing! He was visiting for a little break and wanted to see how I was doing, and he found me and he sat down, and we just started talking, and he wanted to buy us something so he bought us a sundae!"  
  
Ron was seething with jealousy. He should've been the one to buy her a sundae!  
  
"Oh right, so you thought, 'Oh it's ok, I can talk to Krum and eat a sundae with him and have no appetite to eat anything Ron's going to buy for me and think about Krum all during the date with Ron'? I can't believe you Hermione!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was going to come in?"  
  
Hermione was angry that Ron did not understand.  
  
"Why don't you understand Ron?"  
  
"Oh I understand! You just got me to see how much Krum liked you huh?"  
  
"No! That's not it at all! If you truly liked me, you'd forgive me!"  
  
"And if you truly liked me, you wouldn't be with Krum in the first place!"  
  
"You know what Ron? You're tactless! I already told you over and over what happened! I can't believe I even asked you to come today!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I came then!"  
  
He stormed out of the Three Broomsticks and found Harry in Honeydukes.  
  
"It's over already?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Ron muttered.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's go to Zonko's, come on," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
Ron reluctantly followed. 


	10. The Plan

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling's  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Where Harry led him though, was not Zonko's, but instead, back on the trolley to Hogwarts. Obviously Harry knew something was up. Ron refused to speak until they got back to the common room, and Harry didn't prod him. Silently, they went up the stairs back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked.  
  
"Gillyweed," Harry said dully and the portrait swung open.  
  
The two took the best seats by the fire and Harry broke the ice.  
  
"Now what happened?"  
  
"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Ok, look, I walked into the Three Broomsticks seeing Hermione right? And she had a sundae right? So I was like, 'Oh wow! She's so kind!' because I thought she was treating me. So I walked over, ready to surprise with a little kiss, but guess who I saw sitting in the same booth?"  
  
Harry made no attempt to speak.  
  
"Vikky!"  
  
Harry chortled. Ron ignored the noise and continued, "And I was like telling her how mad I was, and she got all mad at me because I was mad, and she said I was tactless and she didn't even know why she asked me to go!"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Ron, in all 7 years I've known you and Hermione, you guys've always had these stupid fights then make up the next day. I'm pretty sure Hermione will get over it and apologize to you. That's your chance to start the whole thing over."  
  
"You think so? You think Hermione'll be that forgiving?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much."  
  
Ron seemed to believe a bit.  
  
"Ok, let's go to dinner."  
  
But Hermione did not forgive. The next day, Ron had anticipated her coming down to the Common Room, drooling for forgiveness and a chance to start over. But she had not. She had ignored Ron and gone to breakfast herself. Ron sulked. Harry sighed.  
  
"That's women to you, Ron."  
  
"Not helping."  
  
"I was supposed to help?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry you prat."  
  
Ron was sulky all day. During potions he absentmindedly brewed a bunch of ingredients together, all the while thinking of Hermione, and had 10 points deducted from Gryffindor. During charms, he managed to blow up two pillows he had been trying to hover. In Herbology, he had accidentally killed a Mandrake. In Transfiguration he was able to turn his raven into a feathery wineglass. And in Divination, he had smashed a crystal ball. Harry was shaking his head at dinner. Ron's reactions were overdone. He was taking this too seriously.  
  
After dinner, Ron tried pathetically to corner Hermione and apologize. It didn't work.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Ron!" Hermione snapped and ran up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
Luna found out what had happened on Tuesday, and was all too happy about it. She seemed to think that now, Hermione was out of the picture, and she would be able to get what she wanted. She began flirting with Ron and tried to get things out of Harry. That morning, a pretty brown barn owl flew up to Ron. It was carrying a card and sprinkling confetti on top of Ron. Ron was still too depressed to notice. The owl dropped the card and flew away. Ron listlessly took the card. The cover was beautifully decorated and painted with watercolors. The edges were red and the there was a thick bold frame of gold. A small white square in the middle, printed neatly in red, said the words, "You're Invited". Ron opened the card out of curiosity.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
It said,  
  
I'm sorry about your breakup with Hermione. I knew she was untrustworthy in the first place. I won't do it to you, I promise. Why don't you come to Hogsmeade with me on Halloween? Meet me at the doors. I'll take you to a nice place. Hope to see you there.  
  
Love, Luna  
  
Ron threw the card at Harry in disgust.  
  
"Did she get my note telling her I didn't want to get together with her?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Ron sighed heavily and looked at the card. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He would go out with Luna and make Hermione jealous! It was the perfect plan. Then Hermione would come begging for forgiveness, and Ron would give her a taste of her own medicine. 


	11. What A Tangled Web We Weave

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling's  
  
Man! I luv you reviewers all so much! You spur me to keep writing!!! PLEASE keep your praises and constructive criticism up!!! You all are so motivating! I love writing this because of your reviews!!! Enjoy chappie 11!! – Moony  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ron wrote a note back to Luna immediately.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work Ron?" Harry asked, he looked a little skeptic, "You know, making people jealous hardly ever works."  
  
"Knowing Hermione, she'd be coming to forgive me in less than a few seconds."  
  
"But even if that works, won't Luna be pissed off that you just used her?"  
  
"She's Luna, Harry."  
  
"Yea, but still, if it were Hermione, you wouldn't be saying that."  
  
"Shut up, Harry you prat. Leave this to me."  
  
"Ok, I was jus warning you mate."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Once Luna had received the note, she was happy all week. She was blowing Ron kisses in the hall, telling everyone Ron was her boyfriend, and flirting with him. Ron smiled, it was going well. Soon Hermione would hear the news and come for forgiveness.  
  
But when Hermione heard the news, she wasn't even moved. She was still her same ignoring self. Ron was disappointed, but decided to continue with the date. Luna was waiting for him by the door and she gave him a light peck.  
  
Harry sniggered and said, "Good luck, loverboy."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Harry moved and walked with Seamus and Neville. Luna took Ron's arm, and they stepped on the trolley.  
  
"So where should we go, Ronnie?"  
  
"Please don't call me Ronnie."  
  
"Where should we go Ron?"  
  
"Well, we could just browse around and then have a drink."  
  
"That's a good plan," Luna said dreamily.  
  
So they strolled around Hogsmeade. Luna bought Ron a beautiful Peacock feather pen, and Ron blushed furiously. Oh dear. How could Luna forgive him if Hermione came for forgiveness and he agreed? Maybe Harry was right. But he was having fun. He was sure it would have been better with Hermione though, but he couldn't help laughing and having a good time. When it began to rain, they stepped inside the Three Broomsticks and sat in a squashy booth. Ron bought a tankard of Butterbeer and Luna had a fruit cocktail. She also bought them a medium brownie with whipped cream.  
  
"I really had fun today, Ron," Luna said, smiling.  
  
"Yea, me too," Ron said uncomfortably, "Hey, Luna, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"All right! Be back before the whipped cream melts though!" she called.  
  
"I will!" Ron replied and quickly waved his hand as he moved in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
As he walked down the aisle, what he saw nearly made him fall over. Hermione was siting in a booth with Viktor Krum! Their heads were close and they were engaged in conversation. Hermione saw Ron at the corner of her eye, but paid him no attention.  
  
'You don't like Ron, you don't like Ron, you don't like Ron! Remember what he said to you?' she thought mentally. She wasn't even paying attention to what Viktor was saying, only thinking about Ron. 'You don't care about Ron anymore! Viktor is a better choice!' But her mind was screaming, 'NO! Ron! Get him before he gets away! Not Krum! Look how hurt Ron is?' 'But you don't care anymore, Hermione. If he really liked you, he would apologize.' 'But' her other voice said, 'you didn't give him a chance to apologize.' Hermione tried to shut the voice. But it didn't work. Her mind kept telling her to go back to Ron.  
  
Ron hurried away, angry and shocked by what he had seen. She really didn't care anymore. This whole plan, his feelings, it was all for nothing. He couldn't believe it. It hurt so much! One mistake – one stupid mistake, one emotional outburst cost him this? It wasn't fair! If Hermione really liked him, wouldn't she apologize? He didn't want to go back to Luna. No, he couldn't face Luna after what he had just saw. What would he say? He really didn't want to be with Luna, he wanted to be in the place of Krum. Sitting there, leaning close, engaged in conversation. But it wasn't going to happen. Because Hermione didn't like him anymore.  
  
'Stop that Ron! She likes you inside! She's just too stubborn to admit it!'  
  
'Or is that true?'  
  
He hurriedly went back to Luna. After eating his brownie with her, he suddenly said – "Oh my gosh! Luna! I forgot! I had to go meet Harry ten minutes ago! I'm really really sorry!"  
  
Luna smiled.  
  
"It's all right, see you later, Ron."  
  
"See you."  
  
Ron hurried out of the shop. No, he was not going to Harry. Harry had been right. Jealousy never worked. And now Luna thought he liked him. It was such a tangled web he had woven. He should've never gotten into this world. This world of heartbreaks and love. There were hurts and pains. But there was happiness and light. If you wove the web right, that is. And Ron had woven it wrong, and he couldn't even tear it down and start over again. He was trapped inside. His web was too tangled, so tangled, he couldn't even tear it down. And he didn't know what to do. He was 17. When he had turned 17, he felt like an adult. He was of age now and he had felt proud. He felt like he knew everything. But yet, he seemed so lost. The web of love was the most confusing and difficult to weave. And he had stupidly tried to weave it.  
  
He milled around Honeydukes, sampling chocolates and new candies, but didn't really pay attention to the taste. He was mainly thinking about how horrible his love life was. He wondered how many girls he would have to go through before he could finally have a good love life.  
  
Did that chapter suck? I hope not! I am getting my ideas straight out of my head, so if it sounds bad please forgive me! (gets on knees and pleads forgiveness) Once again, thanks to all reviewers! I would reply to all, but there are too much!!! One thing I can say to everyone though – thanks for the motivation!!! – Moony 


	12. Another Meeting

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK Rowling's – pointless to sue me, I'm only a girl who likes to write.  
  
Did I forget to mention how much I love all you reviewers? You MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH!!! I really want to just hug you all and give out cookies. That's how you all make me feel. Thank you so much!!!!! I hope you like chapter 12!!! – Moony  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ron was in a sulky and depressed mood all throughout the next week, and Harry could not understand what had happened. He expected it had something to do with what happened on his fake date with Luna, but Ron refused to talk, and even after Harry had prodded him and tried to get him to speak, Ron refused to open his mouth and let sounds come out. Harry had tried to attempt a cheering charm, but Ron had just used a shielding spell to block it. He really didn't want to feel forced cheeriness at the moment. He found that Hermione had withdrawn from him. She refused to talk to him and if Harry tried to force them to sit next to each other, she would leave and sit with Lavender or Parvati or someone. Not that Hermione really liked them that much. They liked Divination too much to be best friends with someone like Hermione who believed it was all guesswork. Nevertheless, she felt it was better than hanging around Ron.  
  
"Ron, this is really annoying me, now that she's in a state with you, I can't borrow her notes to finish my homework, because she's afraid I'll let you use them. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not saying," Ron said flatly.  
  
"Yes you are, I've been waiting all week."  
  
Ron refused to look at Harry and pretended to scrawl at his essay.  
  
"Ron, you can't fool me."  
  
Ron sighed heavily and threw his quill down. It was no good keeping it to himself and not telling his best friend anyway.  
  
"Ok, ok. Look I went on that fake date with Luna and then I was going to use the bathroom. But then I saw Hermione, sitting in a booth with that stupid Vikky Krum. They were really close and were like really deep in their conversation. I know she saw me out of the corner of her eye, but she pretended not to notice me. She doesn't care anymore."  
  
Harry sighed. Count on Hermione and Ron for a relationship that twisted and turn and broke hearts. The two most stubborn people in Gryffindor, getting together, it was bound to turn out wrong at one point.  
  
"Ron, I have no more words of wisdom to give to you. Sorry. You're gonna have to untangle this knot yourself."  
  
Drew a giant slash down his essay.  
  
"It's just I don't know what to do! I'm so lost! This world, this world of heartaches and breaks, is it love? I don't get it!"  
  
He leaned his head into Harry's lap. Harry was a little uncomfortable. He had never heard talk so wisely. And never before had he seen Ron cry, in all 7 years he knew him, he would never expect Ron to cry. He was always so strong, too sarcastic for his own good. He had felt angry, but Harry had never expected him to feel deeply sad. There was a difference.  
  
"Ron... don't cry. It's ok. Hermione's a little stubborn for her own good. She's bound to come to her senses soon," Harry said, surprised by how soothing his voice was.  
  
"But when? I'm tired of waiting Harry!"  
  
"I don't know, but soon."  
  
"Sorry," Ron mumbled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For breaking out like this in front of you. I don't think you've ever seen me cry."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"It must've been something for you, judging by the soothing of your voice."  
  
"Yea, I've never exactly heard that kind of voice come from myself either."  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'll go up to bed."  
  
"Yea, me too I reckon."  
  
The two friends trotted upstairs, tired. They had been unaware, of Hermione sitting in a corner, listening to their conversation. After what she had heard, she was unsure of what to do. She had told herself that she didn't care. Didn't care about Ron anymore. Why should she care if Ron was waiting for her to come back? As far as she was concerned, it was good Ron was feeling this pain- the pain she had felt when he had stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. But her mind screamed for release from the bars that held her back from running to him, saying sorry, and wanting to start over. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Was she too stubborn for her own good? Too stubborn to unlock the bars that held her back? Only she could do that, and she wouldn't. She tried to shut out that voice. That voice screaming for release. To be free. But it didn't work. And the voice overpowered her. Until she came to a compromise. She would meet up with Ron. Tell him all she ever felt. But that wouldn't change anything, she thought. Because she still didn't care about him. She just needed him to know. Or was that true?  
  
'This is your chance, to break the bars, to crush the chains, the walls that block your path! To start over! Take advantage of it!' her conscience said, but could she trust her conscience?  
  
She decided to just go with the plan and meet with Ron and see what would happen.  
  
The next day, Ron was sent an owl.  
  
Dear Ron, I am owling you, because I don't want to talk to you even though I can, and through an owl I don't have to face the embarrassment. I want you to meet with me at the Three Broomsticks on our Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. I need to talk to you. Don't think I want to get together with you again. I just want you to know all I've felt.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron made a face.  
  
"Well I'm going to let her know all I've felt. How much pain she's given me."  
  
"Ron, it's your chance to start over!"  
  
"I don't care about her anymore! She's not forgiving me! If she truly liked me, she would! But no, she shuns me! Doesn't let me apologize! I don't care anymore! I spend too much time dwelling my crush on her! It's useless! All I ever get is another ache! This crush I have is pointless!"  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"No Harry. I know she's too stubborn, but it's what she got and she's going to live with the aftermath of it."  
  
Harry didn't do anything. Thinking that, all 7 years, he had known Hermione and Ron had a crush. He counted on that crush to heal the tears, aches, breaks, and pains. So he could borrow Hermione's notes again and talk to her.  
  
And so the Saturday came by. Ron knew what he was going to say. What he was going to do. He was unaware of what would really happen.  
  
Like it? I have to say, this story is coming to an end soon. I'm sorry!!!! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'll thoroughly miss writing a new chapter the minute I read new reviews. But you never know, there might as well be a sequel. I'm also thinking of changing its name to Heartaches and Tears. Or do you think that the plainness of its title has stuck and is better? Review and tell me. – Moony 


	13. How the Story Ends

Hermione and Ron  
  
JK's  
  
Waaah! This is the last chapter of Hermione and Ron! I loved writing every chapter of this, and loved every one of your reviews. Thanks for reading!!!! There may be a sequel, once I finish my fic, Marauder Nightmare. Enjoy the last chapter! – Moony  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ron trudged into the Three Broomsticks, leaving Harry wondering what would happen this meeting. As Ron walked in, he could see Hermione – finally sitting alone. Ron sighed in relief. He sat down.  
  
Hermione looked up, and began.  
  
"Ron, where should I begin..."  
  
"To tell me how much you've hurt me?"  
  
"To tell you how much you've hurt me!"  
  
"Oh right, so I'm the bad guy now."  
  
"You ran out, when I was trying to explain to you why Krum was with me! Couldn't you see how sorry I was?"  
  
"Which is why I TRIED to apologize later- but you shunned me!"  
  
"I couldn't, I – "  
  
"No! You left me in a world of pain! Heartbreaks. Until I finally realized I was dwelling too much on you – too stubborn for your own good! I don't care for you anymore!"  
  
"Well neither do I!"  
  
"That's good! Go to your stupid Vikky now, you obviously like him better."  
  
"There you go again, Ron! You're so tactless! Always jealous of Vikky."  
  
"You're more tactless than I've ever been in my whole life! Shunning me, making me feel lost and tangled and hurt. Waiting every day for you to forgive me and start over!"  
  
"I – I – "  
  
"You were too stubborn for your own good, that's what! And you hurt other people in doing so!"  
  
Hermione was stuck. It finally hit her, the truth. How much she had hurt the very person she liked. Everything she did, to make Ron regret what he did, had hurt me more than anything had ever hurt her. She fell quiet.  
  
"And you know it now, don't you," Ron said quietly.  
  
Hermione buried her head in her arms.  
  
"I – I'm sorry! Ron! Please! I wish I could take back everything I did! Everything! I never meant to hurt you so much. Please, let's start over? Please? Ron..."  
  
For a minute Ron considered saying no. Making Hermione feel everything he had. But then he realized, nothing would go right, he would be in the same mess he had been in before, and they'd go on like this forever. He knew if he forgave, let go of all anger and revenge, maybe he would be happier.  
  
"I forgive you," he finally sighed heavily.  
  
And with those three words, it was all over. All the aches they had shared, all the jealousy, and evil plans of revenge were gone. There was one slight problem...  
  
"What about Viktor? And Luna? What will happen to them?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron groaned. Now was the other problem they needed to tackle.  
  
But as they walked out of the shop thinking of plans to get them away, they saw a very strange sight. Krum was sitting in a booth with Luna! They looked like they were having a great time. Luna was teaching Krum to say her name, as Hermione had done when they had gone to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Loo-na," Luna said slowy.  
  
"Luuu-ny-a," Krum repeated.  
  
"It works," Luna said.  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled. It was the beginning of a new relationship.  
  
-the end-  
  
**THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE! Please feel free to send reviews! I am still checking! Remember, there may be a sequel, so please still review!**


	14. Padfoot's Ending Poem

**Heartaches and Tears  
By Padfoot**

We'd fight and we'd argue,  
We'd laugh and we'd smile,  
We shed our tear,  
We made our losses,  
We've done our waiting,  
We'd feel the pain together.  
We'd feel the pain,  
The throbbing of heart,  
We'd feel the pain of love.

All these heartaches and breaks,  
Is that what they call love?  
Is this pain and emotion,  
Worth going through?  
I ask you Harry,  
To let me express to you  
What a true friend feels.  
See, it ain't easy for me to survive  
In this world of heartaches and breaks,  
In this world called love.

I cry myself to sleep,  
In this jumbled emotion.  
It's hard for a girl  
Who's falling for her best friend.  
It's hard for a girl  
To win an emotional battle.  
It's hard for a girl  
Who's in love with Ronald Weasley.  
I don't know what I'm feeling,  
But right now it hurts.

I'm lost without you,  
I'm just that tangled up,  
I'm just that stuck in,  
The world called love.

How much pain you've caused me  
Is more than I can say.  
But along the way,  
I had to cause you the same pain.  
But in love,  
Good comes out of the bad  
We just have to make it through  
The bad before good.

We share the same pain,  
We're bonded by it,  
And after all we've been through,  
All I have to say—  
I love you.  
I just—do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ronald Weasley. But that _is _my poem.**

**Padfoot was bored and felt like adding what she thought was a nice ending to Moony's story. Ahh- it's an emotional poem. Moony- if you don't want it there- take it off. Review to tell me what you think! Thanks to Padfoot! More thanks to Moony!!!!**


End file.
